


Mistletoe Kisses

by willswheelsonthebus



Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willswheelsonthebus/pseuds/willswheelsonthebus
Summary: They finally have it all, a home, a dog, and each other. What more could a guy want? Turns out, maybe just some kisses.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573489
Kudos: 39





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 5 of the Byeler Holiday Bash, hosted by frogfaceandzombieboy over on tumblr! The prompt is dec. 20th, day 5: hang low the mistletoe. Sorry, it’s so short, but I wanted to get something out for you guys! In this fic, they just graduated college, where they went to in Chicago. Then they moved to NY, just in case it wasn’t clear in the fic. Okay, happy reading!

It’s a busy Christmas for Mike and Will this year. There’s present buying and wrapping and gift exchanges at work. So much to do, but there feels like not enough time to do it, honestly. They also have to make time to see all of their friends, then go back to Hawkins for a short visit to their families. Jonathan and Nancy already live in New York, so that makes things worlds easier. It also made moving there feel better to everyone, especially Joyce. It’s Mike’s and Will’s first year in their new apartment and they’ve only been moved in and settled for four months now, so things are still pretty new to them. They’re actually living together now!

There’s a lot of hustle and bustle to New York that they aren’t used to, especially during the holiday season; even Chicago wasn’t quite like this. Although they were mostly focused on studies when they lived there, they did go out some nights with school friends and even that hadn’t prepared them for the sheer mass of people they would be dealing with in New York City. But there’s a lot of opportunity here, and Mike’s already getting offers from some small publishers, so this is really the place to be. Will is even working as an art teacher at a middle school. Everything’s actually working out for them now.

As Will is wrapping up one of the presents that needs to go with him to his work party, Mike rounds the corner. “Hey babe, look what’s up there.” Mike points casually to a spot above Will’s head, like he had just noticed its presence.

Looking up, Will spots a small batch of mistletoe hanging right above Mike and him. “Huh, and I wonder how that got there?”

“No clue, but it’d be a shame to break away from tradition.” Mike gave him a wink as he said it.

At this, Will gave him a look. “Oh yeah, since when do you care about tradition?”

“Look, all I know is I got mistletoe and these two lips for kissing, so what are you gonna d-“, before Mike could continue any further, he was cut off by Will’s lips crashing against his own. Will’s soft lips were a juxtapose to Mike’s own slightly chapped and bitten ones. The kiss itself was one of years of experience. They’d both done this many times before, so it was familiar and not unlike many of the kisses they’d shared in the past. It was languid and slow, working its way up to passionate.

Just as Mike felt Will’s tongue entering his mouth and let out a moan, loud barking interrupted them. When they broke away from one another and turned, staring at them with his tongue hanging out was their golden retriever, Dimitri.

“Seriously, dude? We were kinda busy-“

“Are you jealous, yeah, somebody’s jealous!” Will went over to Dimitri, who was wagging his tail furiously, and began patting and rubbing him everywhere, playfully. Dimitri was the dog they knew they wanted from day one of moving in. They didn’t expect it would be such a big dog they would be getting, but they fell in love with the big guy instantly and that was that. He was both of theirs, technically, but make no mistake about it, that dog was Will’s through and through and he would die for Will, much like Mike would. Overall, it was just a Will-loving household and Mike couldn’t be happier about it. Of course, Will treated Mike with the same love and affection he got. He showered him in compliments and now that he could afford it, he would buy little presents for him, randomly. Sometimes he’d even buy him flowers, _just_ _because_ , he’d say. They were both the happiest they’d ever been, finally.

“Hey, my lips aren’t being kissed and they’re lonely.” Mike’s whine drew Will’s attention back to him. He scratched Dimitri behind the ear, then stood up and walked back over to his boyfriend.

“Sorry, Mike. I’ve gotta finish wrapping this present and you’ve still got presents to wrap, yourself.” His voice was apologetic, but his eyes held a soft smile to them. Will leaned up and quickly gave Mike a kiss on the lips, then went back to the small table to finish wrapping his present. Mike watched him with a smile on his face, before going off to grab his own presents to wrap. This time of year was a busy one, but they were happy they could spend it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated! If you want to reblog this on my tumblr, it's https://willswheelsonthebus.tumblr.com/post/189780575875/mike-and-will-dec-20th-day-5-hang-low-the I made a moodboard to go with it!


End file.
